A Haunting Past
by animefreak973
Summary: Kaoru is haunted by her past. Battousai had killed those who were dearest to her...and now they meet again. BK...PLZ R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN.

A/N: Well, since i can't continue writing in "Your Life With Kenshin" anymore (due to the new rules) i've decided to write this new fic, so enjoy!

_She was running toward the light at the end of the tunnel – the light that would take her away from everything – panting, her breaths coming in short gasps.  
"Come with us!" The hands behind her hissed. "Come with us to the depths of hell!"  
"No!" She cried, shoving their reaching hands away from her. "Get away from me!"  
"Never!" The things seethed. "Not until you come with us...not until we get our revenge."  
"Why do you want me?" She cried, tears stinging her eyes. "Please! Leave me alone!"  
"He...he killed us, and spared your life! Now come with us so we can live in hell without the need to avenge our deaths!"  
Tears blurred her vision. Why was the light never nearing her? The closer she got to it, the farther away it seemed to move.  
She let out a blood-curdling scream as one of the dead sprits reached out and grabbed onto her arm, letting out a satisfying, cackling laugh as it pulled her into the depths of hell...  
_  
"AHHH!" Kaoru Kamaiya jerked up in bed, gasping for air. She frantically looked around her in fear, shivering. "Why, Battousai?" She whispered, staring at her shaky hands in front of her face. "Why did you have to spare my life?" She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell. "WHY?!"  
Kaoru got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, sighing. Why did she have to be the one that Battousai spared? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't he have killed her too?

She sighed all the way to the bathroom, reflecting on her dream. She shuddered. _Stop thinking_ _about that_. She told herself.

Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Sweat was all over her, making her clothes stick to her petite body. _I can't go back to sleep now...I'll never stop thinking about it._ Kaoru decided to take a bath.

After warming up the bath, she gingerly stepped into the warm water, sighing in contentment as she felt the warm water engulfing her entire body(except for the head, of course). She occasionally dunked her head underwater, ridding herself of the terrible memories lurking in her mind.

Kaoru closed her eyes, trying to forget the memories...she needed a break from reality...a break from life. But the memories of that night would not stop haunting her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_"AHHH!" _

_"Please, I beg you! Please don't kill my family! Kill me, just me!" _

_Amber eyes glared at everyone in the room. _

_"Please!" The man, her father, pleaded. _

_"No." With that, the man known as Battousai became a blur and in moments, everyone dropped to the ground, dead...everyone, but her. _

_Big sapphire orbs stared at Battousai in fear. _

_Battousai flicked the blood off his sword and stared back at the little girl with his cold amber eyes. He slowly proceeded toward her. _

_Her eyes squeezed shut in fear, knowing that in a few moments, she'd be walking in the depths of hell or in the clouds of heaven, whichever she ended up in. _

_But instead of feeling a cold blade on her neck, she instead felt a cloth fall over her...a white cloth. And when she lifted the cloth off her eyes, Battousai was gone, leaving her drenched in the blood of the only people who cared about her most.  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
"I better get out before I become like a prune." Kaoru sighed, reluctantly stepping out of the bath and putting fresh new clothes on.

When she was finished changing, Kaoru sighed and walked to the kitchen, thinking of what to cook for breakfast.

_Hmm...perhaps I should just go to town and see what the Akabeko's cooking. Tae is the best_ _cook I've ever known!_ Kaoru smiled, thinking of her friend.

She walked all the way to town and smiled at people who passed by.

"Good morning!" She called gingerly to everyone, adding a happy smile that shielded her real emotions inside.

"Good morning, Tae!" Kaoru smiled as she entered the Akabeko.

"Kaoru!" Tae was always in her cheerful mood.

"How's the business going so far this morning?" Kaoru asked, seating herself at a table.

"It's going well." Tae smiled. "The usual early bird customers." She frowned, noticing the dark purple lines under Kaoru's eyes. "You haven't been getting much sleep lately, Kaoru."

"Oh, that's nothing." Kaoru sighed. "I just have nightmares that keep me up...nothing bad." She smiled reassuringly.

"Kaoru." Tae looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"I'm not lying!" Kaoru cried.

"I know, but something tells me that these nightmares are pretty bad." Tae seated herself across from her friend. "Do you want to talk about them?"

Kaoru looked down at her lap. "No." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Tae sighed and stood. "Okay, but if you ever feel like talking about it..."

Kaoru nodded. "I know. Thanks, Tae."

Tae smiled. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Hmm..." Kaoru thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not that hungry. I should just get going."

Tae frowned. "Kaoru, you have to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day!"

Kaoru grinned. "No, really, Tae, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Good luck with your business today!" Kaoru waved and rushed out of the Akabeko.

In her haste to get out, Kaoru bumped into a man in navy blue gi's and white hakamas carrying a katana.

"Ah!" Kaoru fell back on her bottom.

The man looked back and shot Kaoru a glare. "Watch it."

"Talk about rudeness!" Kaoru stood and glared back at the man.

When her eyes met with his, she gasped. _Those amber eyes...no, it can't be him._ She looked at his hair. _But that all too familiar fiery red hair...it has to be him._

The man broke the stare and continued on his way.

Kaoru watched as his figure became nothing but a silhouette. She sighed. _My lack of sleep must really be getting to me..._ Kaoru grinned. _How could that have been Battousai?_

Kaoru shuffled home, deciding that training was the best use of her time.

"Ichi!" Kaoru counted every swing of her bokken. "Ni!"

Cold amber eyes flashed through her mind.

"San!" She swung harder.

_"AHHH!"_

"Shi!" Harder.

_"Please, I beg you! Please don't kill my family! Kill me, just me!"_

"GO!" Her bokken hit the ground with such force, it broke in half.

_"No." Cold amber eyes glaring...glaring at her._

"AHHH!" Kaoru dropped her broken bokken and fell to her knees, clutching the two sides of her head, blocking the voices...the voices haunting her.

A/N: so? what do you think? is it interesting? anyway, PLZ R&R!


End file.
